Life is Strange: Remnant Rebels Volume 1
by LightMaker300
Summary: Max ended up in a strange world full of monsters and about to discover that her childhood best friend is still alive, after sacrificing her. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Truth**

November 3rd

Max POV- Chloe…I'm sorry…you deserve better than this. You deserve better than dying on the cold floor of the fucking bathroom and all that we been through doesn't exist now. I feel…I can't feel anything but hurt. It has a month since then.

"Max" A familiar voice called out.

I woke up from my bed as I heard knocking. I find out that I was in my dorm room. I heard more knocking on the door. I'm came to the door and opened it. It was Samantha Myers. She kind of Kate almost. She came to me three days ago, she said that she once knew Chloe.

"Hey Samantha" I greeted.

"H-hi" Samantha greeted back as I let her in the room. "Is this a bad time?"

"No-no it's not." I closed the door. "How are you doing?" Samantha give sigh.

"It's…been great. Kate was going to help me study and I came a little early, so I figured I should see how you were doing, but still trying to get over the fact that…you know"

I know who Samantha is talking about. She told me about how close she and Nathan was, but I still don't know what she saw in him.

"I h-hope you don't mind me asking" Samantha asked and I turned my attention to her. "But how do you know Chloe?"

There was a long silence.

"Chloe and I were childhood friends." I started. "She and I played together, dressed as pirates wanting to rule Arcadia Bay, not to mention we pillow fought with begs of flour. We covered everything of flour, including our parents." Samantha and I let out a laugh.

"I can't even see Chloe doing all those things" She said with a chuckle.

"She wasn't always bad"

"I know Chloe is a good person. She once stood up for Nathan while he was getting harassed."

"That's my Chloe"

Samantha let out another laugh until the school intercom interrupted.

"Would Max Caulfield, please report to the principal's office. Max Caulfield to the principal's office. Thank you." Principal Wells said in the intercom.

"I guess I should get going" I said.

"You not in trouble are you, Max?" Samantha said with worry as I opened my door.

"Not that I'm aware of" Samantha and I both walked out the room.

"Well…I h-hope your n-not"

"I'm sure it will be okay." I locked the door behind us. "Take care, Samantha." I started walking away.

"Y-yeah, you two." I heard Samantha's voice fading away as I walked to the dormitory exit.

Dana opened her door of her dorm right I was walking by.

"Hey, Max. You got a second?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, Dana. What is it?" I replied.

"Is it okay if I use your computer? Trevor give mines another virus."

"Again? What has he been looking up?" I asked and Dana give a disgusted look, which make me realized. "On the second thought, don't answer that. Go right ahead."

"Thanks, Max."

…

Principal Wells was standing by the office door when I arrived.

"Glad you could join us, Ms. Caulfield." Wells greeted and open the office door, walking me in. "Have a seat" He pointed to the chair on the right.

I noticed two women in suits standing by the Principal's desk. One of them had black hair with blue eyes and the other had red hair with sliver eyes.

I took a seat on the chair, which Wells pointed to.

"This here is Elizabeth Val" Wells pointed to the lady in black hair. "And this is Kris Rose with a K" He also introduce the lady in red hair.

Kris led a hand to greet. I accepted her hand and she shoke it. She seems nice, but Elizabeth just stood there with an emotionless face.

"They wish to ask you couple of question alone, if you don't mind." Wells asked and shoke my head. "Very well then. I'll waiting outside." Wells went out the door and closed it behind him

"We were told that you recently loss a friend of yours…I'm sorry to hear about that." Kris said.

I didn't say anything.

"You want to be a photographer, Am I right?" Kris asked and I nodded. "I saw some of your photos and they seem nice…even that I don't know art."

"My photos aren't are great" I said and Kris chuckle.

"That sounding like my daughter, almost. Except she fighter, not photographer." I heard sadness in her voice.

Again…she seems nice.

"This might be an out of the blue question, but…" Kris started. "Do you have something that no one else does?" I give her a questionable look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean do have like a gift that can…turn back the time." Kris raised hand signaling me to remain silent. "And before say anything, we all agreed to that this meeting is to be kept secret." Kris reassured as she walks up next to the left side of me.

"Even from Prescott." Elizabeth added.

Keeping secrets from Prescott?

"Why would I have something that no one has?" I asked

Kris didn't say anything and stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed.

"There are evidence." Elizabeth spook for the first time. "Evidence that I wish to present to you…later on." She sounds serious, which makes me nervous.

"Its okay, Max" Kris reassured and a hand on my shoulder. "You can trust us. We only need to hear you say it." I stared at her.

I took the time to think about and a big part of me is wanting to come clean as the little part is not too sure. I kept the secret in.

"Why are you looking for something that would end up as some wild goose chase?" I asked. Kris sighed.

"Because…It's my only hope of getting back home…to my family" Kris said with sadness in her voice.

My eyes stared at her.

"What happened to your family?" I asked.

"I won't even bother telling you that." Kris's sliver eyes stares at me. "Because you wouldn't believe it if I did." Kris said. "All we need is the cooperation of that person welding that gift."

I still don't know these people too good. Kris is a mother who is trying to get back to her family, but I'm not too sure about Elizabeth. She hardly talked at all in this meeting. I wanted to ask, but I don't want to be too nosy.

I don't know if they are aware about the effects that the power would bring, but helping a mother get back to her daughter is hard to say no to.

I gave out a sigh.

"I…I do have…that gift." I admitted with my head down. "I have the ability to rewind time back to a minute." Kris continues to stare.

"And?" Kris said.

"And…there was…one time that I…that I froze time. Didn't know how I did it, but I did it somehow."

"Is that all?" Kris asked and I close my eyes.

"No…" I clutch both of my fist, fighting down the pain. "It has…has some of kind…natural effect." I explained and Elizabeth's eye brows raised.

"Natural effect?" Elizabeth asked.

"After I save… save Chloe, A…tornado storm…hit Arcadia five days…after." Tears began to stream down off my eyes.

Elizabeth stares with a questionable look.

"Max…" Elizabeth called and I look up at her. "Time travelers are not known to start tornados." I stared at her in shock.

"But…but this one is." I stutter.

"What you're saying is chaos theory, which isn't true."

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Because I been rewinding since I was 21, but there wasn't a tornado every time I alter a timeline."

Silence

"What?" I asked with even more shock.

"I'm a time traveler like you, but I am one of the first and one of the longest to keep wielding it." Elizabeth explained. "You, Max, are the 51st one to wield it."

"51st! Do people suck at wielding this gift?"

"If that's what you're thinking, no they don't." I stare at her. "Right before I had this, I was badly sick with two of my sisters and we weren't going to be able to live through it. Our father loved all three of us, but it was too much for him to let us die." I grow interest to this story. "He injected this serum into all three of us. We never knew how he did it, but we felt better at the day after and been granted with a power that can control time and spice. The power can give us an advantage even if we're an inch close to death, but at a price, it had made us immortal."

"Immortal? You mean by living…forever?" I asked as my tears dried up.

"But you can still dye, but the power doesn't. It found another worthy host."

"What happen to those…?"

"Sorry, Max." Kris said. "But I think we held this meeting long enough."

"Agree. We talk some other time." Elizabeth said as she give me a card with a phone number. "Only, called if you are sure that no one is ease dropping." I took the card.

"Thank you for time." Kris said.

…

I rushed to my dorm room closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed.

What the fuck was that about? First time traveler? Three sisters?

I pulled out that card that Elizabeth give me and stare at it.

I have no reason to fully trust them, but they seem to know about the time powers. This could be a way to save Chloe.

…

 **Heya, hope you enjoyed this rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WAS FACING A WHOLE LOT OF DEPRESSION AND IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. BUT ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 2:**

November 4th

Max POV – I didn't really slept well last night, I was thinking about that meeting with Kris and Elizabeth.

They said time travelers are not known to cause storms. But if that's true, then why isn't there a storm in this time line? One can possibly control the weather, can they?

If there's a change to save Chloe without causing a vortex, I'm taking it. Just need to know how to do it.

I pulled out that card with the phone number while I was lying on my bed. I would have called yesterday but…

 **Flashback**

November 3rd

I was in my dorm while it was almost curfew. I grabbed the phone from my desk to dial that number, but all the sudden, a fucking raven flew in from my opened window. I dropped my phone in surprise as the bird was flapping around my room.

It was squawking so loudly that the whole dormitory would hear.

I grabbed a large towel and use it catch that raven but kept missing it. At lease I caught it at my 6th attempt, but it started to painfully bite onto my fingers. I threw that little shit back out the window, but the towel came with it.

I shut the window and release a stressed out breath.

"Max, is everything alright?" Dana called out from the other side of my door.

I opened the door instead of answering her.

"Max, what was…?" Dana stopped as she saw the raven's feathers all over the floor.

I saw Victoria watching from her dorm, across the hall. Dana and Victoria both give a questionable look.

"A _fucking_ raven flew in my window." I said with stress and there was a moment of silence before Victoria slowly went from giggling to breaking out laughing.

 **Present**

That was something that I **DON'T** want to do again.

I sat up on my bed looking at the card, staring at it for a moment or two.

 _Fuck it, what's the worst that can happen and besides, it's Saturday._

I grabbed the phone off the night stand by my bed and dialed the number from the card. After a moment, someone answered.

"Max Caulfield" A female voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes?" I replied

"It's Elizabeth" She sounds different on the phone. "I'm glad that you decided to cooperate with us."

"Well, with all due respect, you're my only hope on finding a way to save Chloe."

Elizabeth didn't answer back.

"Hello?" I called out.

"I wouldn't waste the effort, Max" Elizabeth said. "Plus, the effects of that power doesn't cause storms"

"Waste the effort? Why?"

"Meet at the lighthouse at 12 AM and I'll show you" Elizabeth hangs up before I could say anything.

I placed my phone back on the night stand.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

I looked at my alarm clock and the time was 9:54 AM.

 _There is still time to spare._

I got up from my bed and change into my signature outfit.

I caught my computer from the corner of my eye and I thought I should look up both Elizabeth's and Kris's names, so I decided to do so while murdering time.

The computer showed no results to Kris Rose.

 _Thanks for nothing, internet._

I tried Elizabeth Val next and it show an interesting result.

It said that Elizabeth is the co CEO of this privet company called NEO. NEO stands for New Earth of Operations and researches special ablatives to if there is a connection to a second living world. It got suit down due to its employee's disappearance, including the main CEO, Crimson Val.

 _Crimson Val? Is that one of Elizabeth's sisters?_

It said that there might or might not be still NEO operations working in secret, but there had been any signs or leads.

 _If there are, I'll say that they might take their work seriously._

Someone started knocking on my door.

"It's opened!" I called out.

The door swings open, reviving David.

"Hey, Max." He said while he walks in with something in his hand.

"David?" I replied. "What brings you here?" I asked still seated in my desk chair.

"I was wonder if that was your towel that I found on top of that totem last night." He showed me the same towel that I use to get that raven out of my room, except it now covered in bird feathers. "Which give Evan a run for his money, by the way."

Moment of silence

"I may have use that to get a bird out of my room." I said with an embarrassing tone of voice.

"I heard about that, which explains the feathers."

…

 **11:51 AM**

Lighthouse

I sat on the bench for a minute staring at the same place were the tornado was, while waiting for Elizabeth.

I thought how Chloe convinced me, what did to her, and how I felt. But soon, I will getting knowledge on to undo all that and Chloe will be with me.

"Don't you think you're a bit early" A familiar voice called from behind.

I turned from the bench and found Kris coming out of that old house, I think, by the lighthouse.

"Come right on in." Kris said and held the door open.

I stood up from the bench and examined the house.

"This is not what I'm expecting" I said and walked in, only to found the inside is far worse than the outside. "Totally not expecting this."

Kris closed the door and went to an Uncle Sam poster. She lift the bottom of it and typed on the keypad that was hidden behind it. All the sudden, an elevator with a glass door started to emerge from the floor. My eyes widen in amazement.

"Sometimes, there's more when it meets the eye." Kris said as she steps in the elevator.

I followed her in and elevator descents back down. It was a long ride down until we reached to some underground facility.

As the elevator stopped and the glass door opened, Kris walked down way while I followed her.

"You'll be surprised how much work we had to put into to build this place." Kris said with a grin.

"I'm already surprised." I said amazed. "How big is this place?"

"I think I would say a mile across land." Kris answered. "We called it the Hub." We walked past a logo that said NEO. "But it is built here for a reason. Remember when I said that you're my only hope on getting back to my family?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"This whole place was a strait tunnel before this was all built. We did some mining just expand the place."

"What did the tunnel lead?"

"A chamber." Kris said dramatically. "A chamber that can be opened by a specific time traveler and that one it the present traveler, which is you, Max." I stare at her with interest. "The present has both future and past travelers' powers."

"Which one is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is the past traveler." Kris answered. "She can also rewind and jump back through time. The future traveler can see visions of the future up to a year and can have 'what we call' time vision. She can what will happen in the next minute or sooner."

"So wait, does that mean I have time vision also?" I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, but not too sure on how it works." Kris looks back to see me behind her. "What is inside the chamber is an old artifact that would lead to another world." She said and my eyes widen.

"Another world?"

"Another living world with another human race."

"So you're like from there?"

"Yep" Kris put her eye forward again. "I assume that you're hoping to know how to save your friend?" I nodded. "Well I had a talk with Elizabeth and we agreed that you can first help us then we can help you, deal?"

I took a moment to answer. "Yes"

…

After meeting with Elizabeth, we went over to the chamber that I could only open.

When we got there, the door was large and glowing light people.

"So…what do I do?" I asked.

"Just touch the door." Elizabeth answered. "That's all you have to do."

I stood there for a moment before walking up to the door. I held up a hand and quickly patted door.

There was a large bang that made back up. The door slid open revealing a blue glowing crystal orb with four points sticking out from the top flouting four feet off the ground.

I entered the chamber as I slowly walked tours it. I reached out a hand to grabbed, but Kris gently grabbed my hand and slowly cuts in front of me facing the artifact.

Kris slowly grabs it and looks back at Elizabeth.

But then I saw artifact glowing brighter and brighter. I slowly back up.

"Kris…" I said well pointing at the artifact.

Kris stares down at the artifact, only to be blinded by the brightness from the artifacts. The same thing happens with me.

"KRIS...!" Elizabeth voice faded away while I was be blinded into a white void.

Elizabeth POV- Just like that, Max and Kris disappeared with an exploration of light.

 _Just like what happened…with my sister_.

I pulled out my phone and opened an app. I held it by my ear and someone answered.

"Elizabeth"

"Crimson, something had happened


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a question. Do you see something, something that want to hurt people and note that it is dangerous and always dangerous and then ask yourself what was the back story of that something dangerous?**

 **Well this story contains that kind of thing.**

 **Chapter 3: A New World**

Max POV – All I was seeing was pure whiteness for a few moments, until the whiteness started to fade.

I can see a clear blue sky as I'm starting to regain my vision. I sat up with nothing but a headache and found myself on grass and dirt. I looked at my surroundings and it is nothing but a forest.

 _Where am I…and how did I get here?_

The last thing I remember that I was opening a chamber and Kris grabbing the artifact.

But then I started hearing a mortar vehicle getting closer and closer. I realized that I was on a trail, not footprints but a pathway.

 _A trail? Maybe a civilization is close by._

I got up to my feet stared at where the noise is coming from. Four people on mortar bikes came into view and wave them down.

One of them stopped in front of me as the others surrounds me. These people were wearing rough clothing and carrying guns that were made of wood and scrap metal with blades taped on them.

"Hey there, pretty lady." A red hair lady with a scar on her cheek said. "You wouldn't happen to see anything that just crashed down to the ground, would you?"

"N-no" I answered trying to ignore the guns they're carrying. "W-where am I e-exactly?"

The red hair lady raised an eyebrow. "Funny you should ask, you are in Vale. Right near the town of Pitch."

"I-is Pitch just down this way?" I asked and the lady rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She said carelessly.

"Wait…we're just letting her go?" A man on the second bike asked.

"Huntsmen are going to search area and she sure ISN'T worth it." The lady said.

All four of those bikers drove off back where they come from, leaving me coughing off of the dirt from their bikes.

 _Who were those people and who are the huntsmen?_

Not willing to screw around, I started to walk along the path to this town called "Pitch".

 _It's odd because I don't remember seeing Vale on the map…or even heard of it._

I wanted to asked "which nation it was in" to those bikers, but I was afraid that I would provoke them.

…

After walking a mile, I finally come across the town of Pitch.

 _For a minute, I thought that lady back there carelessly give me a direction._

I walked toward the town.

"You there!" I stopped when I heard a voice behind me

I turned around and found a girl with black hair, red eyes, and red and black outfit.

"Did you happened to see something that fell out of the sky recently?" The black hair girl asked.

"That's what the other girl asked." I replied and the girl narrowed her eye. "No, I hadn't."

She pointed to the direction behind her.

"It was big, bright, and blue that crashed to the ground with huge amount of force to cause the ground to shake." The girl pointed out. "How can you possibly NOT. SEE. ANYTHING." She said with rash tune of voice.

"It's hard to see something while I'm lying on ground unconscious!" I argued with the girl.

"Wait…unconscious?" Her tune dropped. "Did woke up you over there? From where you walked?" She asked and I give her a questionable look.

"Yeah. Why?"

She was quiet for a second before she asked. "What world do you think you are on?"

"What?"

 _Why would she even asked…wait?_

I think about what Kris had said and what that black hair girl asked. I put two and two together and realize that I'm not on Earth anymore.

I looked all around my surroundings hoping that it is not true and I found a shattered moon raising from the horizon.

"No, no, no." I denying what I'm seeing. "This can't be happening. This can't happening."

"Calm down, kid." The girl tries calm me down. "What's your name?" She grabs on to my left shoulder as she stares at me with a frown.

"M-Max…Max Caulfield." I answered while trying to calm down.

"My name is Raven Branwen and I don't know how you realized that you are in another world, but we're to do is that we going back to Beacon and have you stay in the city of Vale until we found out how to get you back to Earth. Do I make myself clear?"

I nod to Raven's understatement. She lets go of my shoulder and pulls out some kind of…phone?

She held the phone-like-device up to her ear.

"Summer" Started Raven. "I found the source of that 'beam'…I'm over at Pitch…I KNOW that we already looked there! I just want you to meet me there with the boys…Just get over there." She hangs up and walks by me towards Pitch. "Walk with me." She ordered and of course I obeyed.

"So, who are you people exactly?" I asked.

"Save the questions for later." Raven replied.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I frowned. "Is there another reason besides that?"

"The faster we get to Pitch the better the chances we wouldn't have to deal with any Grimm."

"Grimm? What's that?"

"And that's why I prefer saving the questions." Raven said while rolling her eyes.

…

We were in the center of Pitch and as we walking, I saw a group of 2 people with a lady who actually have cat ears and a man with fox ears. I tried not to look at them.

Raven had lead me towards another group. It had two men and one female.

The girl looked a lot like Kris but with shorter red and black hair. She was wearing a black outfit and a white cape. One of the men had black hair and wearing a white outfit with a shredded red cape. The other man had yellow hair, wearing a grayish white and brown outfit.

"Raven" The black hair man said in a deep voice. "You said found the source, where is it?" He asked and Raven put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's right here, Qrow." Raven answered.

The red hair lady give a questionable look. "Where?" She asked.

"It's right here, Summer. It's another girl come from Earth." Raven answered.

 _How did she know Earth?_

Summer looked at me then back at Raven with surprise.

"Are you sure she from Earth?" She asked Raven.

"She nearly had a breakdown when she saw the moon. So I'm pretty sure she is." Raven said.

Summer stares at me for a moment.

"She really the third one from Earth?" The yellow man whispered to Qrow. This caught my attention

"You know what, Tai. I think she is." Qrow answered.

"What do mean by third one?" I asked.

…

Non POV – At the coast of Vale. A weaponized cargo ship was flying toward the city of Vale.

The cargo ship was an old Atlas model and didn't had any weapons until now. It is called Millan

It was carrying dust cargo that was stolen by a Bandit group and recovered by the crew of that ship. They're bringing back to Vale for the reward of 70,000 Lien.

The female captain at the bridge was now receiving a call and she answered it.

A blue hologram of a woman appeared. She had short black hair with red eyes, wearing a black pants and shirt with a red coat over the shirt.

"Anything I could do for you, Crimson." The captain asked.

"Yes" Crimson began. "But this time, it is important and I expect this to done successfully, so I need you to listen carefully."

"Hit me"

"I need you to…" Crimson seem distracted. "I need you to…Cinder, can you excuse us for a moment." She said to her five-year-old daughter.

"Yes, Mommy" The captain heard Cinder in the background.

"So I was saying, I need you to go to Vale and find someone who was recently from Earth."

"Another one?" The captain asked.

"Yes, but this one is something special. I would tell you why, but it classified."

"Do you have a name?" The captain asked.

"You'll know when you see her."

"Trusting me with something this important is making me…"

"Chloe" Crimson interrupted her.

"Crimson" Chloe replied back slowly coming out of the shadows.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Crimson said before ending the call.

Chloe brushes hair with hand as she is missing her old hair dye.

"That little Cinder girl has a bright future ahead." Said a voice behind her.

"Hope it's not too bright or she might go blind." Chloe replied with a grin. "Her Rachel"

"Yes, I heard the whole thing." Rachel said with a warming slime.

"That all I want to asked." Chloe said keeping that grin.

…

 **Yep, didn't see this one coming, did you? We all saw the backstory on how Cinder meant Emerald and Mercury, but we didn't see what had driven Cinder to the path she token.**

 **See you at the next Chapter.**


	4. re-continue

**Re-continuing that other story**

 **Okay, so maybe I like the last story better. I feel a moron now. I'm going back to that other story and renaming it. Because the place where Chloe is at, I felt like it shouldn't be a OC and I hate where THIS story is going. Crimson's sister is still in this just not yet.**


End file.
